Who?
by FireyDoom
Summary: Remember in Episode 6 of Season 1 where the Doctor and Rose land off in an "Alien Museum" and there's a Dalek in there. Well…what if the Dalek wasn't the only one there? 4 Young Alien kids are there too. A 7 Year old time Lady, a 12 year old that has complete control over the elements and twin 11 year olds who feel each other's pain... What will the Doctor do now!
1. Chapter 1: Doctor, Dalek, 7 Year Old!

_**Hi, this is my first story and I plan to finish it please don't steal the idea of it **___

_**NOTE: This story is also posted on my username is FireFrenzy. The only other place my story will ever be posted is there so if you see it anywhere else please tell me so I can get it removed. **_

**Cadelaria's POV **

I sat scared in my "bedroom" shivering. It was really cold. Mr. Van Statten says that the cold makes you stronger but right now all it is is just plain cold. I yawned a stretched out my legs, I knew they'd make me go try to make the Technoman, I didn't remember much about my life before I woke up in darkness. But I did remember a few things. Technomen...Lots of them...They were attacking or something, they were really called something that began with a "D" but I couldn't remember exactly what. I

also remembered The Doctor. I don't know exactly who that is but I do know but I know I should be as scared of him that I am of the Technomen. Finally I remember fire, fire of explosions. I remember feeling it hot on my arm. Thinking about it made me put my arm on the horrible burn that I didn't remember getting. I stared at the wound for a long time before alarms start going off.

-oOo-

"LET GO!" someone screams

It's a girl's voice "LET GO OF ME!"

I look up wondering what Mr. Van Statten was doing

He's having Adam bring in a girl with pretty blonde hair. I don't know who she is but I like her. I wish she didn't look so upset.

When she sees me her eyes widen like she's surprised I'm here.

"Are you alright?" is the first words out of her mouth

I nod.

"What's your name?" she asks

"Cadelaria" I reply

"That's a nice name" the lady says "I'm Rose"

"Hi" I say

"Where are we?" she asks

"Nowhere" I reply

"Nowhere?" she asks "Well we have to be somewhere"

"We're nowhere" I repeat

"My friend, they look him to another room" Rose asks "Can you help me get out of here so we can find him?"

I wonder if I should, I mean...Rose seems nice...If she finds her friends she may leave, if she doesn't she might be mad...I take a long time pondering my options before I reply.

"Okay"

**Scot's POV**

**** I know something is wrong since Mr. Van Statten is very uptight about something. He doesn't treat me like the other alien kids, that's why I'm sitting comfortably in a chair in his office instead of chained or locked up in a cold, dark room. He brings in a blond girl and a man.

"Scot" Mr. Van Statten motions me to come over

"Yessir?" I ask all in one monotone syllable

Both people give me strange looks.

"Bring the girl to the creepy little girl" he orders "Then bring the creepy little girl over here in like 10 minutes"

"Yessir" I repeat

Adam walks up to help me because god this girl is a kicker.

"Where are you taking her?" the man asks

Mr. Van Statten just smiles "Until you tell me how you managed to get in you will not see her again"

The man tenses up, the girl's eyes widen.

I let fire dance along my palm for a few seconds, Adam rolls his eyes knowing I'm just showing off, the girl looks at me probably wondering how I didn't burn myself or something, Mr. Van Statten smirks probably happy I had shown off and maybe scared our new "friends".

The funniest reaction by far was the weird man.

His eyes pretty much popped out of his head and he started to smile "You're an Eli-M! ARE YOU!?"

I take a step back "Sure?"

I grab the lady barely needing Adam's help.

"What is an Eli-M?" Adam asks

"I have no idea" I laugh

"The Doctor will tell you if you let me go" Rose says nicely (Surprising for someone who's trying very hard to kick Adam's crotch)

We throw her into the room with the little girl. I knew her name was Cadelaria but I didn't dare use anyone's names. To Mr. Van Statten they were all just items without names. Or feelings.

**Ollie's POV**

I'm not daring to look at the door in fears of what I would see. My fear. It opens.

My sister Leah had the same fear, I knew, I felt it. My sister and I shared lots of things. Emotions, Pain, Thoughts. It was fun and annoying at the same time. Mostly it was helpful since in this place they were always watching. We could have secret chats with each other this way and nobody would ever know.

"Something seems weird" Leah says out loud

"Yeah" I agree

"Wonder what it is." Leah says

"I wonder" I mutter

"Should we ask?" Leah asks

"Not yet" I reply "I don't like the way the air feels though"

And we just sit there wondering what the heck is wrong.

**Cadelaria's POV**

Rose tells me Mr. Van Statten is gonna come get me in 10 minutes. When he does I've got to look for her friend and tell him where she is so he can come help. I told her I'd try.

Adam and Scot came to get me 9 minutes and 43 seconds later.

"Hi" I smile

Rose pretends to want to get out even though I know this is just because she doesn't want to look like I am helping her. She's really smart.

I hold Scot's hand as we walk up the hall "Where are we going?"

"You need to go to the Technoman" Scot admits hanging his head

My lower lip quivers. The Technoman is scary, I don't want to go anywhere near him!

"Someone will be in there with you so there is no need to be too scared" Adam offers

"Ok" I say "Is it Rose's friend?"

Adam shrugs "It's the man that came with her-You found out her name?"

"Yeah" I reply "She told me"

Adam grins "Mr. Van Statten will be pleased"

I hang my head because I don't think I was supposed to tell them Rose's name.

When we get to the door with the Technoman inside I stop in my tracks. It's him. It's the Doctor.

"GO AWAY!" I scream "BAD! FIRE! DOCTOR! BAD!"

The Doctor looks stunned "Who are you?"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I scream "KEEP HIM AWAY!"

Mr. Van Statten gives the Doctor a questioning look "How do you know her?"

"I don't" the Doctor replies "But she knows me apparently"

"Pl-Please keep him away" I take a step back

Sadly before I can do anything I'm pushed into the Technoman's room.

I back up into a corner.

"I won't hurt you" the Doctor says

"Fire….Technoman…Doctor…Bad" I whimper

"The Technoman?" the Doctor asks

I point upwards "Technoman"

The Doctor takes a step forward towards the Technoman "Hello, I'm the Doctor I won't hurt you, I want to help"

"The…Doctor…?" the mechanic voice of the Technoman says

The Doctor takes a step back his voice full of fear "A…A Dalek?"

I screamed at the top of my lungs at the mention of its name, my head began to pound.

"Ex-Ter-Min-Ate the Doctor" the Technoman/Dalek says

I continue to scream and the Doctor runs to a door yelling "LET US OUT!"

I sit there screaming my head continues to pound. I stand up and scream "STOP!"

The Dalek stops moving, the Doctor as well. I look at them both and ask "Who am I?"

The Doctor looks up at me and says "That's a very good question indeed"

_**Yaaaay it's done =D I know it got a little choppy at the end but that was mostly because I was just rewatching the Doctor Who episode where this takes place and editing it in for what would happen in the situation. I might also tweak already existing characters a bit so the story makes sense. Like for example Rose might be a little more motherly but I'm not going to change her personality completely that would make her an OC and I doubt anybody would want to see that. Also I'm probably going to make one of the actual characters from the series die. It could be **__**anybody **__**main characters, minor characters, characters you see once…ANYBODY! So if you have any ideas who that might be…good luck.**_

_**PS Captain Jack will join the Doctor and Rose but I'm not going to be getting rid of Adam. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The 7 Year Old Time Lady!

_**Woooo Chapter 2, it's shorter than the other chapter but it's still a pretty cool chapter. I think in this one you'll find out…Cadelaria isn't your average time Lord**_

**Ollie's POV**

****_3_

_2_

_1_

__Alarms start blaring.

Leah gives me a weird look _"How'd you know to count it down?"_

_"I dunno" _I reply _"Just a feeling"_

__We sit there in utter silence for a while. Leah sends me a few random thoughts, pictures of _camels _of all things.

The door opens and there stands a pretty blond girl who's probably nearing her early twenties. I wonder if she's an alien like us. If she was she was certinatly the oldest Alien except maybe the Technoman that has ever been captured here. Though nobody knew exactly how old that thing was.

Leah stiffened and I saw her move her body behind mine, she was scared...I hold her hand.

"Have you seen the Doctor?" the girl asks looking stressed out

"No" Leah and I reply in unison

"Doesn't matter come on" the girl says "HURRY!"

I look at Leah and we both get up and run for our lives.

**Scot's POV**

I look through the monitor everyone is stunned Cadelaria just made both this Doctor dude and the Technoman hover a good 3 inches in the air. We thought she was just a super advanced little kid with 2 hearts...

"That was brilliant" Mr. Van Statten rubs his hands together grinning "She'll be put in a new room. What a wonderful addition to her! She'll make my collection even more complete"

I felt just a bit jealous I didn't want Mr. Van Statten to think any of the other alien kids were more important than me. Though I highly doubted I was an alien, I would remember that. I grew up Layton, Utah. But one day tradegy struck and my parents were both murdered, nobody was arrested or caught or convicted and it just made me angry that the person that caused the death my parents. I knew I needed a place to stay where my talents would be noticed...however...There was none.

Then I found this pretty little secret place right after I learned to control the earth. And I was taken in pretending to be an alien.

Me, I thought I was simply a super human. At least that's what I thought.

**Cadelaria's POV**

I stood there tears falling down my face.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asks

"Ca-Cadelaria" I whimper

"Ex-Ter-Min-Ate!" the Dalek repeats

I take a step back "Go away! LET ME OUT! BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD!"

"_I'm_ not bad!" the Doctor protests glaring at the Dalek as he spoke he still looked like he was going to scream like a little girl though

He was scared of the Dalek too.

Cadelaria looked from the Doctor to the Dalek "Who am I?" she repeats

"Well your Cadelaria" the Doctor replies "You just told me that"

"I mean _who am I?!_" I pretty much scream "ALL I REMEMBER IS YOU, THAT THING AND FIRE! LOTS OF FIRE!"

The Doctor gives me an odd look "Sorry, I don't know who you are..."

Something flashed over my face.

"I can...show you..." I don't know why I said that, how on Earth can I show him...

The Doctor raises and eyebrow "How do you intend to do that?"

I didn't know either but I sort of moved my hand and something in my brain clicked.

_"Cade honey get in the TARDIS!" my Mum says_

_"I'm scared Mummy!" I shout over the noise of explosions_

_"Don't worry" Mum says "It will be over soon, go with The Doctor to another safer place!"_

_"Mummy!" I look up at the old man that stands before me._

_"GO AWAY!" I yell_

_I turn, there's one...Another...Daleks..._

_I scream and run only to find our ship is exploding into fire. I run into the TARDIS my Mum had set out for me, sobbing I push as many buttons as I could. Tears fell down my face as I heard noises._

_My head started spinning I reached my hand out to nobody in paticular. _

_"Mummy..." my voice trails off_

_I close my eyes and I can't see anymore._

__The Doctor's eyes widen "That means...your that little girl...your not dead?"

Tears trail down my cheeks I put my head between my legs and sob.

"A-Are you alright?" the Doctor asks

I can't stop whatever it is...memories...TARDIS...Time War...My people...My family...My life...

Ripped away...

The Daleks...

Their fault...

THEIR FAULT!

"YOU...WILL...PAY!" I scream

Something deep within me moves.

"Cadelaria!" the Doctor shouts "CALM DOWN!"

"YOU KILLED THEM!" I shout at the Dalek "YOU KILLED THEM ALL! THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Cadelaria don't-" the Doctor is cut off

Fear...so much fear...

I was angry...

Scared...

Confused...

My eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: We Got Away?

**_Wonderful -n- my computer got hacked...So this might be the next chapter for a while :P but I'll make sure the next one is extra-long for you people, I'm really glad I actually have people reading this since I thought it would be nobody..._**

**_Well anyways thanks so much to everyone that has read ;) _**

**_PS if your reading this on in the beginning it cut off what website I also have this posted on. The website is Wattpad so if you see it there it's not stolen. Same thing only backwards for my Wattpad readers._**

**Cadelaria's POV**

****When I woke up I was back with Rose, only the Doctor was there too.

I screamed and backed up against a wall, it seemed someone had wiped all the tears off of my face but it was still stiff with the dirt that had gotten caught on it.

"It's alright, Cadelaria the Dalek is gone!" the Doctor exclaims

"Your here..." I move as far as I possibly could from him

"But I'm not going to hurt you!" the Doctor protests

"Cadelaria it's OK!" Rose says

I look around again, it's dark but we're not in Mr. Van Statten's "lair" anymore. It looks more like...

"Are we outside?" I sniff

"Yep" the Doctor says cheerily

I back up a bit.

"You don't have to be scared of him" I look over

Ollie and Leah, I remember their names. They were sorta alien things too. Only they looked human just like me.

"You don't he's nice" Leah says smiling

Just fear was rising up in my chest. I remembered I had a mom! And that guy, the doctor, he was old...Like really old...now he's not...He was supposed to protect me I think.

The fear was replaced by anger.

"Weren't you supposed to protect me for my mum!?" I demand

"You jumped into a TARDIS and crashed it, I thought you'd killed yourself there wasn't much I could do" the Doctor replies

Rose looks at him curiousity sparking "So there are more of you?"

The Doctor shrugs but I notice he's starting to smile.

"What happened to everyone else?" I ask my voice shaking a bit since I think I know the answer already.

The Doctor is silent for a moment and I realize I don't need him to answer.

**Scot's POV**

Mr. Van Statten was blistering with fury. Lucky for him he still had me and the Technoman. I hated that stupid Doctor with all my heart, he took Cadelaria **_and _**Ollie and Leah!

"I'm going to make sure the Technoman is okay" I tell Mr. Van Statten

"We know it's name now" Mr. Van Statten smirks "We no longer need to call it Technoman, it's...Dalek!"

-OoO-

I run to go check on Dalek I don't really like the creepy thing but I just want a reason to be FAR away from all the stressed otu people trying to figure out where the Doctor brought the others.

"Hello" I say

The Dalek's lights seem to look up a bit as if telling me it's listening.

"What do you know about the Doctor?" I ask

"The Doc-Tor?" the Dalek asks

I almost jump, Other than the Doctor and Cadelaria is had never really talked to anyone else

"Yes" I reply trying to keep my voice from shaking "What do you know of the Doctor?"

"The Doctor is evil" the Dalek says in its

robotic voice "He destroyed my people and will do the same to yours unless you destroy him"

"Wh-What?!" I exclaim

"Let me free" the Dalek says "I will destroy him for you"

I ignore the Dalek and run back to Mr. Van Statten. If the Dalek is telling the truth all of humanity could be in mortal danger.

**Leah's POV**

The Doctor said we had to go back to kill the Technoman, apparently it was really called Daleks. It was like a death machine with no emotions…other than hate of course. That just made them more violent. This Dalek was apparently the last of its kind so it's even more lost than it was before. That would make it even more deadly…

I couldn't believe for almost my entire life I had lived in the same building as that…that thing!

Disgusted I look up to see Cadelaria had woken up, she looked horrified, there must be some shock, from what I could figure from her she had spent her entire life locked up and alone in Mr. Van Statten's museum. I clenched my fists, the very thought of that made me angry. When we went back there I doubted the Dalek would be the only one to die.

Mr. Van Statten was going to die too…

I would be sure of it!

**?'s POV**

I smirk watching the struggles of the Chosen ones…Soon…My plan would fall into place and everything that threatened me would be destroyed…

Daleks…The Doctor…Others…

I clench my fists and wait silently for my plan to continue…

This would be the proudest moment of my short short life.

"Sire, we've prepared" a servant says

"Perfect" I smile and walk out of my throne trying to keep myself from skipping. Agh, stupid childish instincts.


End file.
